Trapped At the DWMA The Elric Brothers Last Stand?
by Golden Sea Authors
Summary: "Across the gate there are many universes the one you and your brother will go to he needed his body, so I loaned it to him per say. He still has to pay me for using it and if he doesn't I take it back simple." "Then why didn't you offer this to us?" Ed was enraged "Because in your world the loan wouldn't be able to be paid, And it would be pointless."-Brotherhood/manga- Edwin
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey Guys Author S here for a new story! A simple note for yah today This takes place in Brotherhood/manga a little Ed was eaten by Gluttony, and takes place at the end season 2 of Soul Eater before Crona is accepted into DWMA, Ed and Al come to soul eater but so do the homunculi (Later on) Things brought over from the 2003 series are: Ed plays poker, Al and his cats (something that wasn't really big in the 2009 series) Also Al will have his body BUT This will be explained. And like most of our stories there will be author cameos**

**Anyway I don't own Soul eater/ FMA Enjoy**

"Hello Mr. Al-che-mist. Long time no see." The being that stood in front of the golden haired boy was grinning its evil grin.

"Yah truth, Uhh I was Wondering HOW THE HELL DID I GET HERE!" The blonde yelled at the god.

"Simple, someone paid yours and your brother's toll to get here and go across the gate." Truth said

"Wait Al's toll was paid too!?" He screeched. "But who would pay for us to go somewhere else."

"Yes his toll was paid and he has already crossed over." Truth said. Edward was confused.

"Then where is his body? Shouldn't his body be here?" Ed asked remembering the time he saw Al's body.

"Across the gate there are many universes the one you and your brother will go to he needed his body, so I loaned it to him per say. He still has to pay me for using it and if he doesn't I take it back simple."

"Then why didn't you offer this to us!?" Ed was enraged

"Because in your world the loan wouldn't be able to be paid, And it would be pointless."

"WHY NOT!?" Ed screeched at the being sitting in front of him.

"I'll already explained it to your brother, he can explain it to you when you find him. Now about this world it wouldn't be as fun to allow you to go in blind to it. In this world there are people who can turn into weapons and people who can wield those weapons, you are one of the people who wield weapons, they are called meisters, and your brother is a weapon, your weapon."

"That doesn't make any sense, where's the equivalent exchange?" Ed began to panic a bit. "Wait if Al has his body back shouldn't I have my arm back?"

"No because his soul is still technically bound to the armor, like I said before I have only loaned his body. And You will understand soon enough. Also You have to find your brother, I wont be hard. Well Mr. Al-Che-Mist, this is good bye."

"Wait what if I want to crossover again?" He yelled before the tiny black arms began to drag him into the gate.

"Bring me a witch soul, but that's for one person, for you and your brother that's 2 witch souls." Truth said and the gate closed on Ed.

Maka looked at the teen in front of her. He had golden hair that swept to the right side; he wasn't that tall maybe 5'4. She had found him knocked out in an alley in Death City. With no other option she brought him to Prof. Stein. Stein was examining him while she watched.

"Is there anything wrong with him Prof. Stein?" Maka asked.

"No he is physically health, but his soul… Maka look at his soul what do you see?" She did as she was told and looked at his soul, It was a large soul almost as big and flexible as stein's, but his soul seemed to be resonating with another soul. The soul it self looked like it was made out of metal and had an odd hair sticking out to wrap around it.

"His soul is large and flexible, almost the size of yours, but his soul is almost resonating with nothing." Maka said nervously. Stein looked up.

"Correct, but his soul seems to be resonating with another soul, but who is the question. You also missed the point that he is a weapon." Stein said and Maka let out an 'oh' "His body also gives off a weird feeling I can explain it, it's like the air around him is stronger for some reason." He looked at his watch. "Its getting late you should go home Maka."

"Oh … Alright Prof. Stein" Maka said and left.

Stein looked at the boy one more time before leaving to talk to death. Unknown to him the boy was awake, when the door closed the boy sat up and looked at his hands, he clenched and unclenched them. He then felt his arms and legs. His golden eyes where looking down at him self, "why did truth do this? Why do I have my body back, and why do I have to pay him 4 kishin eggs a month, I don't understand." He whispered to himself, He put his hand to his face to hide it. "How am I supposed to find brother?"

He laid down on the bed, and began to fall asleep, the 4 years of no sleep was getting to him and instantly slept.

*Time Skip To tomorrow*

"Its good to see your awake, young man." Stein said to the boy in the bed handing him a meal. He began to eat it politely. "My Name is Franken Stein, I am a Professor here at The Death weapon Meister Academy. What's your name?"

"My name is Alphonse Elric, I am a Demon Weapon. But Al is fine." Al looked at his hands, they were shaking. This man had a voice almost exactly the same to Shou Tucker, the stitches didn't help. Stein noticed this and was curious.

"Why are your hands shaking? Do I scare you?" He Asked and Al flitched.

"No Its just that I-I mean You sound like someone I met and it brings up unpleasant memories…" He said and his hands finally stopped shaking. "I am sorry if I worried you."

"It's fine! Now you said you wanted to enroll we can go ask Lord Death right now if you would like." _So I sound like some one he knew and has unpleasant memories of huh… what an odd child_

"Yes if I could see him that'd be great!" Al Said finishing his food. He was generally happy. He got off the bed, He had clothes on of course, the same pair he had on when he had lost his body, a white button up short sleeve open to show a black tank top, he had on jeans and tennis shoes. Stein thought about the gold hair and eyes this child had, he could figure out where he had seen that before.

"Alright Alphonse Follow Me." Stein said as he lead Al to the death room. Stein was weary of this child he and death had talked about this last night.

*Flashback*

"Lord Death the boy Maka found, his soul-"Stein started

"I Know, an old friend of mine told me he would becoming, his brother will become here shortly." Death said. "and his soul its an odd one but no need to be worried! He is perfectly safe!"

*End Flashback*

"So how old are you Alphonse?" Stein ask trying to make conversation.

"I'm 14." Al Said. He wasn't really in the mood for talking he was thinking.

"Do you know what kind of weapon you are?" Stein asked, this boy, oddly enough sounded like the demon swordsmen Crona.

"I am actually 2 weapons, a spear and a pistol. " Al said and looked around. "This school is pretty big." Al was wondering were Ed would show up.

"Alright we're here." Stein said opening the door to the death room. "Lord Death I hope you don't mind but Alphonse here would like to join the achademy." Stein said to the cloaked figure next to the mirror.

"OH that's wonderful! I am Lord Death and You Must Be Alphonse Elric Correct?"

"Yah but Umm How did you know?" Al was shocked about his last name.

"Truth told me about you and your brother's predicament. Speaking f which where is your brother?" Death asked.

"So Truth told you, I should've known. As for my brother, I don't know were he would be." Al said unsure of what would happen. "So would you be willing to help me find him?"

"Yes of course, not only is he your brother but meister as well. Now what about your weapon forms, can I see them?" Death asked.

"Sure, No problem." Al glowed a grey-ish blue color and flew in to the air, stein caught him and looked at the form. He was a spear about 6 feet in length, he had a dark oak staff, a 6 in blade and a square spike and the end to counter attack. The Blades hilt looked like dragon wig only for it be confirmed with a small dragon head about ¼ the way up the blade, Small spikes behind it.

"What about your pistol form?" Stein asked.

"Oh right." Al glowed again and became a 9mm pistol. The body was silver but the hand grip was gold. Other than that it looked pretty normal.

"A Pistol and a Spear, I've never seen a weapon like you, but then again Truth said he pick out your forms, I am not surprised." Lord Death said. "its settled you can join and your first day is tomarrow!"

"Thanks Lord Death, and when can we start looking for my brother?" Al asked, missing his brother.

"We can start soon, but we need to get you settled in." Death Said. "I will arrange it, for now you should get to know the school. Hey Stein, aren't Maka and Crona touring the school today?"

"Yes why?" Stein Asked

"I want you to fetch them; maybe they can show Alphonse here around as well." Lord Death said

"Alright, I'll be back in a bit." With that the professor started to leave but Al didn't follow. "Hey kid you coming or what?" He asked

"Oh right sorry." The two left the death room looking for Maka and Crona. He immediately sensed her in his classroom. Walking to the classroom Al spoke up. "Hey what are the students like here."

"Not bad to say the least, we got a wide variety of students. You will fit in just fine." Stein Said walking up to the classroom. "Maka and the others are in here you should go say hi. I would but I have other things to do." Stein walked off after that.

Al took the doorknob and opened it to find a girl with pigtail, next to a boy with pink hair, a albino knock out on the desk with the word 'dead' on the board, and a woman with blonde hair that almost seemed golden, but not compared to his own. Everyone looked at him. Al began to sweat nervously.

"Did I um come in at a wrong time?" He Asked.

"Oh hey Your up! Sorry I didn't check up on you this morning I was kinda put into a situation. I'm Maka I am the one who found you in the alley." Maka said. "This is Crona, he's a new student, that's my weapon partner soul, and this is Miss Marie!" Maka introduced every one in the room.

"Well Maka, Thank you for finding me! My Name is Alphonse, but Al is ok!" I smiled and shook her hand.

"No way, he sounds just like Crona!" Soul pointed out. "it like they have the same voice or something!"

"I don't think I know how to deal with someone with the same voice as me!" Crona sank back down to the floor.

"Wait I umm I-I- Ummm. Theres no need to be afraid and I ummmm….." Al was a bit lost on how to reply. Maka was comforting Crona. "Maka, professor Stein asked you to show me around with Crona, but if not I can just figure it out on my own."

"Yah I can show you around Crona, Miss Marie and I were just taking a break, though you missed about half the tour." Maka said and Crona was on his feet again. "Does that mean you are a student now?"

"Yah my first day is officially tomorrow, but sense I have no where to stay Lord Death said I should just follow you around." Alphonse said to Maka.

"Oh alright, Now Crona about those Poems…" Maka left to deal with Crona and Al went to talk with Soul.

"So Your Maka's weapon partner right? What kind of weapon are you." Al asked.

"Yah, I am a scythe. Are you weapon or a meister." Soul asked.

"I am a weapon, I have two forms a spear and a 9mm pistol." Al said.

"Two forms? Damn your Lucky…" Soul said jealous.

"Yah I guess but my Meister will probably only use the spear." Al said. He remembered how he didn't like guns all that well.

"Who's your meister, Already have you assigned one?" Soul asked.

"No and Yes, My older brother is my meister, But I need to find him." Al said.

"Oh Why can't you find him?" Maka asked she finally was able to get Crona to write a poem.

"Its Kind complicated, we got separated, and I am here. I hope he is ok. We are almost never apart sense I was 10 and he was 11." Al stated.

"Why what happened then?" The brunette asked.

"Lets just say we finally understood we were alone." Al said. "I depend on him as he does for me."

"Oh You poor thing! For young boys to go through such things!" Miss Marie said.

"Yah…" Al said

**A/N: Alright Alright Alright The first chapter! Please note this will follow Ed and Al, But mostly Al at this point Ed comes in later like next Chapter. Any way review tell me what you think! AND SORRY IF IT SEEMS RUSHED IT WILL SMOOTH OUT I PROMISE ~Author S**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Yah Most of it will be at the bottom. Oh yah I refer to Crona as a boy because that is what they say in the anime**

**Also Guest I am author S, There are 2 authors using an account, Author J is in charge of Ninvengers, He wont let me touch it, I don't know why he hasn't posted anything you will have to ask him**

**Disclaimer: I own Nothing but the plot**

Al, Maka, Crona and soul were walking around the Czech Republic in a village called Lowe. In this village Golems are made. Al was uneasy it reminded him of Liore, something was wrong. Sid had asked for Crona and Al to go on the mission with Maka.

"There sure are a lot of chimneys here." Maka stated looking at the village. Al looked around to a lot of things were made of metal here.

"That's because they make so many golems, there probably a kiln in every house." Soul said.

"hehehe Nows about time we eat us some souls." Ragnarok said, coming out of Crona. Al had met the creature and was freaked out at first but cam to understand the situation. I mean he was a suit of armor before so it wasn't far fetched.

"Times have change that isn't how we operate anymore. We are going to do thing differently from now on, now that we are students of the academy." Crona said settling down his weapon.

Then the ground started to shake, a little bit away a golem walked by. Seeing it made Al think in his armor body would he be any different to them. _Wait No I can't think like that, I am Alphonse Elric and I am human._ Al looked around, the faces on the people, he'd seen that look all to well, they were suspicious.

"I can't say they look all that happy to see us in their village." Soul said completing a thought he must've had. Al replied with a 'Yah'

"Soul, No one I talked to knows anything about the golem." Maka told her weapon partner.

"They're hiding something that's for sure." Soul said.

"Yah, it's to be expected, they seem to not like outsiders." Al put in. the village was already suspicious enough.

"Hey you guys, I am guessing you're here because you heard of our incident, your looking for the golem right? The one that went berserk." The man who had approached the group was a bit on the tall side. He had Ash brown hair and brown eyes and a weird piece of metal on his nose, his hair was also a bit spiky. He had on giant gloves that went past hi elbows, like the rest of the town did. "My name is Giriko. I am an enchanter. I'll show the way just follow me."

The student were a bit skeptical but followed nonetheless. Al decided to take this time to think. Why would the oldest golem go berserk, according to Maka, golems don't have souls. So why?

"Hey Mr. Giriko?" Al asked

"Yah kid?" He responded.

"What's the golem made out of? Like element wise." Al asked he stopped for a bit wondering why he asked the question.

"I am not sure myself, but basic materials fount in dirt with a trace of silicon and clay." Giriko answered "Though why are you asking that?"

"Oh no reason, I am just curious." Al Said. Actually Al had sensed His soul, he was here waiting to strike. It was only a matter of time.

"Hey how much longer until we reach the golem?" Soul asked. They were walking on trail full of metallic trees. Giriko stopped once again.

"We'll reach there in a bit." Giriko restated what he had said before

"That's what you've been telling us. You and your village are starting to creep me out, dude." Soul said scoffing.

"Be quite soul, there's no need to be rude." Maka said a bit insulted by her weapons ignorance.

"No I agree with Soul. Something is off about this place." Al said staring at Giriko.

"The people in this village make a living off making golems and exporting them to other countries. Golems ward off evil if put by your front door. People are always afraid of the unknown."

"So what you're trying to say is that we're evil?" Soul asked

"Why are you getting so angry with him? He never said anything about that." Maka said

"Not in his own words but that's what he meant." Soul narrowed his eyes a Giriko

"The truth is we wanna live in peace and quite. We don't like it when strangers come to our village, which is why we try to adopt the calm of the golem. In the end we are all the same, we have evil inside of us, even a person who wears a mask of goodness can have darkness inside them." Al flinched at this comment, he knew it was true, he was living proof. The ground began to shake.

"What was that?" asked Maka and looked around.

"Oh come on if I told you that it would spoil all the fun." Giriko let out a smirk. Then Al pieced it together, the shaking was from a golem approaching and Giriko had led them here to dispose of the group. Crona grew nervous and it only worsened when a tree near buy got demolished. It was the Golem.

"Oh well no need to hide the truth anymore." Giriko said to himself.

"Heads up soul." Maka told soul He replied with a 'Yah' and transformed into a scythe. Al turned to look at the trees, he saw it a cloaked red figure among the trees, waiting. _Do you always have to make a big entrance brother?_

"What? Golems aren't supposed to be living things right? So why does it have a soul?" Maka asked no one in particular.

"What's wrong Maka?" Soul asked.

"This golem, I can sense a soul wavelength from it." Maka was baffled. Al couldn't sense soul, only his brothers because of them resonating.

"You're a young meister I take it. Looks like you figured it out." Giriko walked past the group to the golem. "I've been waiting for this moment for 800 years. I used techniques I learned to past down my memories to my children. I have lived out 30 boring lives."

"800 years, that doesn't make any sense." Al replied staring him down.

"The idea was that to have stored enough energy to take on death and his organization." Giriko Frowned. "Your DWMA, But that's all over now. I think you children might want to start saying your good byes." He then started to turn black.

"what the hell is he?" Soul asked. Maka looked at Al he had a solid look on his face like he had fought before. Crona, on the other hand was shaking. Al's eyes narrowed, he was thinking.

"You see I don't need a meister, the golem I made will do just fine." Giriko then glowed Black/Purple, He turned into chains circling the golem, the golem grabbed the chain and Giriko turned into a chainsaw.

"This guys a weapon?" Soul asked no one in particular.

"And his golem has a soul…" Maka added. "What else I wrong with this village?" The golem charged and jumped at Maka bringing hi chain saw down, she barely avoided the attack by moving her body sideways "Give up your attack and turn away right now. If you do continue to fight me I will take your soul." Maka said in a stern but steady voice.

"My engine isn't even running yet." The golem then started to rive its engine. The start blew rocks into Maka's face, and she slid back.

"Maka!" Crona called.

"His wave length its distorted, It's full of blood lust." Maka told Al and Crona. "Be careful guys."

"Now that I am good and fired up there's no stopping us." Giriko yelled and the golem released a roar. "my soul wavelength hold 800 years of anger and hatred." The golem slashed at Maka she nearly dodged. "I've been wearing the same force smile on my face for decades." Another swipe at Maka, "I had to be nice to stay under the radar." The chainsaw the brought down Maka nearly avoided it. "My life so far has been nothing but meaningless crap, boring empty crap!" The golem ran and sliced at Maka, she blocked it with soul, but was hit back and landed on a tree.

"Maka, are you alright?" Crona asked. She let a 'damnit' slip. Maka looked around for Al, he was gone.

"Where did Al go?" Maka asked/ yelled. "We could use his pistol form now. The golem is too big for me to fight with scythe. I need to fight far away." Maka was generally worried about Al, She then looked at Crona.

"There's always Crona's Screech arrow." Ragnarok said. "I don't know why I motioned it. We're on lookers, I wouldn't even help you. Not even for 3 pieces of candy." Crona let out a small 'Ragnarok'.

"Fine then I'll give you 4 pieces." Maka negotiated

"Hey now its just a figure of speech. I don't really want candy at all." Ragnarok said.

"Fine I'll give you as many pieces as you want just help me!" Maka argued.

"Maka Albarn You know how to drive a hard bargen, but it pays to negotiate." He said blocking the golem's oncoming attack. "never underestimate my black blood KyaaaaHHHHhh." He then knocked the golem on its ass.

"Now Ragnarok." Ragnarok the went into Crona's back and came out of his hand as a sword. "Hmm you look a little smaller are you sure you'll be ok?"

"Don't underestimate me kid." He replied. "You ready Maka?"

"Yah." Maka replied holding soul higher. _I really hope Al's ok. _She thought.

"Ragnarok?" Crona asked his weapon. He replied with a short 'yep' "Alright, SCREACH ALPHA!" Crona yelled and a black trail was left were he Swiped.

"Now." Maka said and rushed the golem, she slashed the right side of the golem, only to find it was extremely hard she still managed to break through though.

"It may be an old golem but you're going to need more than that to bring it down." Giriko stated. "I've taken good care of it."

Maka then prepared her self for another attack. Soul then told Maka not to push her luck. "I'm fine, I can keep going." Then the golem looked like it spewed something from the 'wound' it hit Maka dead on. "I-I-I-I Can't move!" Maka said. The golem then brought Giriko down on Maka.

Crona managed to block the attack, but the two were blasted back and hit the trees. "Maka!" Soul yelled and transformed back into his human form. "what's going on?"

"I can't move…." Was all Maka said. "It's like I'm frozen. Damn it, what now." Maka layed on the floor unable to move and was only able to barely speak.

"Damn What am I supposed to do?" Soul asked/said, and touched Maka, in return his hand was covered in a thin thread like substance. "Thread?"

Looking around Crona and Soul saw a lot of black things moving among the trees "what was that?" Soul asked. He then stopped a black thing with his hand. To his and Maka's surprise it was a spider.

"So the spiders scattered across the world finally gathered…" Giriko glowed the Dark purple from before, and transformed in to his human form next to the golem. "I've waited for this…" The spiders then began to crawl up the golem.

"They're drawn in by the soul I sensed earlier." Maka said. "I can't seem to sense Alphonse's soul…" Maka looked down until she noticed Crona stand in front of her.

"Don't worry I'll protect you Maka…" he said slowly.

"Now that the kishin is revived, its madness runs through out the world. While you were sleeping the earth suddenly became an amazing place to live, right Lady Arachne?" The Spiders had formed into a woman with large breasts and a solid black dress. The woman made Crona cower in fear. She also had spider web like purple irises. He soul was a very large witch soul.

"this-this woman, this-this wavelength, Its L-Like lady Madusa!" Crona was trembling, He couldn't stop.

"It's nice to meet you children. I've be looking forward to this, Maka Soul, and Crona. But we're missing one what was his name, Alphonse right. Hehehehehahaha, Oh how delightful." She started.

***SHINGGGGG***

Before Arachne was a spear, lodged between the cracks in the ground it created. "What" was all she said Then a figure jumped in front of her just behind the spear. He was sort of short, had golden hair tied in a low braid. He wore a red cloak with a cross, a snake was wraped around it, and it had detached wings and a crown. He also seemed to have black pants and platform boots, most likely to increase his height. He easily grabbed the spear from the ground.

"So you're the people causing my little brother issues today?" He Stated.

"Oh so your Alphonse's Big Brother? Your name is Edward correct?" Arachne stated/ asked.

"Yah that's me, I'm Edward Elric and your not leaving today." He pointed the spear toward Arachne. "I need your soul for a toll to get back home."

**A/N: Alright so here is chapter 2! Chapter 3 is being written and should be up anyday now. Anyway what do you think :P please review and tell me what you think. AND YES EDWARD HAS ENTERED AYAYYAYAYAYAYYAYAYAYAY Where should I go and I will need witches for Ed and Al to hunt it wont be easy for them. ALSO PLEASE REVIEW REVIeWS = MORE CHAPTERS LOL anyway Enjoy**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Oh yeah Have some badass ed In this chapter, This includes but aren't limited to:**

**Sassy comments**

**Flippy Flips**

**Giant ass soul**

**And METAL LIMBS**

**Alright you are dismissed**

Lady Arachne looked at the boy in front of her, surely he was joking. Edward, who looked no less than 14, was going to challenge her? Crona looked like he would, but didn't due to Ed blocking the way. His eyes they were cold, they looked like they had seen hell, and they did. The golden eyed boy stared her down.

"You Know you remind me of a women I had once met, she had long black hair and a reviling dress. Talked down on humans and called us pathetic." Ed stating, it was a lie, he had only heard about it from his 'commanding officer. "Her name was Lust, And she had been burn to a crisp. She wasn't human, hell she wasn't even a witch…"

"Why are you telling me this child?" Arachne had begun to feel impatient. "What does it have to do with me?"

"I know you are planning something, it will be big and you want to take over the world. Why else would you split your body and hide your soul?" Ed Said. "It's not that hard if you think about it. But just like Lust, you will crash and burn."

_What he deducted that from just seeing her? This boy he must be a prodigy of some sorts he is also insane for trying to battle a witch who's soul is that big. _Maka thought. _WAIT HIS SOUL!_ "N-No Way." Maka said. Soul let out a 'what' "Ed and Al's souls are resonating but yet nothing is happening. And Ed's Soul wavelength Is so strong compared to ours."

Arachne Scowled. "I am no longer delighted, Giriko get rid of these children." Giriko smiled.

"Oh Joy this will be fun." Giriko smiled, "any last words pipsqueak?"

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU CALLING PIPSQUEAK!" Ed was enraged. "OH YOU'RE GOING TO PAY!" Ed charged at the chainsaw. He brought Al down on Giriko only for him to block.

"Is that all you got kid." In response Giriko got a really had kick in the side. "So you have some spunk." He was dodging the spears thrusts and slashing that Ed was sending at him. He then brought his saw leg up, an Ed easily dodged by back flipping.

"Heh, I'm not even started." Ed was about to thrust at the weapon but was stopped when he was already attacked by another. "Damn it a priest?"

*Time skip because I don't want to write this scene anymore .*

"Hello Edward It's nice to finally meet you. I am Lord Death." Lord Death waved to the blonde boy in front of him. Ed however just had a very confused look on his face; he looked to his younger (taller) Brother, But only got a shrug in response. "You know, Truth has taken likening to you boys, he really isn't one for liking people."

"You know truth? I wouldn't be surprised." Ed said. "So you know about…" He trailed off, being careful of saying to much because stein was in the room.

"Yes, and what you boys did was utterly stupid you know." Death said in his normal squeaky voice. The Boy looked down and a 'we know' came from them. "But nevertheless, about the payment for Alphonse's body… 4 souls a month that will be hard, especially with him only taking ½ of one at a time, that means 8 kishin egg hunts a month."

"We'll take ones with a lot of Kishin eggs then." Al said. Death let out a 'Hmmmmm'.

"It won't be easy you two. Kishin eggs are hard to defeat, plus you have no experience fighting them." Stein said. Ed looked at Al they busted out laughing.

"We Can do it, or do you want us to prove it." Ed said while staring at Stein. The professor looked up.

"Yes. How would it sound to have a battle against another student here?" Stein asked

"It's alright with me, they fight me then Al, and we'll show you we can fight." Ed replied. "If they can't beat me the sure as hell can't be Al." Ed laughed.

"Alright meet me outside in front; I will go grab the student." Stein said, leaving the two behind.

"Truth was right; you two get yourselves in a lot of trouble with out even trying." Death sighed.

*Time Skip*

"So this is who you wanted me to fight Stein?" Ed asked seeing Black*Star with the nutty professor. Ed grinned a toothy grin. "I'm Ed, Al's Older Brother."

"I'm Black*Star, You will be no problem for me, after all I am destined to surpass god." Ed's eyes focused on him.

"Then try to beat me." Ed growled.

_Huh this kid, he isn't religious but yet he scorns Black*Star for wanting to surpass god_. Stein thought. "Well you two may start when ever you're ready."

"YAHHHOOOOO! You're going down kid!" Black*Star Charged at Ed. He easily dodged Black*Star, and kept avoiding the hits Black*Star tried to land. "Hey, stand still will yah!"

So Ed did. As Black*Star began to throw a punch Ed grabbed his hand in his right hand and slammed his left leg into his side, Black*Star went flying and skid across the ground. He got up and began at Ed again.

In stead of dodging, he actually blocked all of Black*Star's hits. The Blue haired boy raged and tried to punch Ed in the Face, only for Ed to grab his forearm, twist it and Knee him in the stomach with his left knee, again. Black*Star coughed up blood. Ed let go of his arm and smashed entwined his hand down on Black*Star. The assassin Crumbled to the floor.

"So Is that all you got?" Ed asked. Black*Star groaned and began to stand up. "Oh still a fighter this will be a great sparing match."

"You nothing but a pipsqueak who can't-" Black*Star Started but utterly was stopped by Ed punching him in his face.

"WHO YOU CALLIN A PINT SIZED BEAN!" Ed was enraged. He rushed to Black*Star and grabbed his arms and smashed his whole body against the ground. Ed was about to clap his hands when.

"ED DON'T DO IT!" Al Called out and Ed Snapped his head.

_What was Ed going to do? He was only going to clap. Or maybe it was something more. _Stein thought then looked at Al and Tsubaki. "Hey I think the should show me how the fight with you, go and help them." Stein ordered. Al Hesitated but agreed.

"Hey Ed I'm going to transform and were going to fight with Black*Star and Tsubaki." Al said running to Ed.

"All right, but we should try your pistol form." Al nodded and Ed grabbed Al pistol form. While Black*Star had Tsubaki in a chain scythe form.

"You won't be getting of easy with those cheap shots you pulled Pipsqueak." Black*Star Said and rushed at Ed.

"I AM NOT SHORT!" Ed yelled and easily dogged Black*Star and Fired his gun on rapid fire at him, Ed back flipped away from Black*Star, avoiding his Counter Attack.

"Brother How do you have such a good aim? I have never seen you use a gun before." Al Said from inside the gun

"Hawkeye. She made sure that if I ever need to use it I would have an aim as good as hers." Ed Blocked a kick from Black*Star, he then aimed his gun and shot him. "I don't particularly like it but it works well, and you don't fire bullets." Black*Star Was now pissed.

"Tsbubaki Enchanted Sword mode." Tsubaki let out a 'right' in reply and transformed into a black katana. With this he gained tattoos over his body. He charged at Ed Shadows shooting out. "Hold him in place." The shadows then wrapped around Ed, he had a look of terror on his face.

"ED SNAP UT OF IT!" Ed's eyes snapped open.

"AL SPEAR!" Ed said and Al transformed. Ed Managed to Swiped and sliced the shadows to get him self free. He easily dodged the assassin.

"So our afraid of shadows?" Black*Star Stated/Asked Ed.

"No. what happens when used though…" Ed shuddered "But lets see, how this goes." Ed Charged at black*star delivering many slashes and thrusts most hitting. Ed swung the staff and knocked Black*Star away. "OH Please Me and Al know HOUSEWIFES Stronger than YOU."

"WHAT! OH YOUR GET IT PIPSQUEAK!" Black*Star ragged and began to slash at Ed.

"WHO YOU CALLIN PIPSQUEAK I AM TALLER THAN YOU!" Ed tossed Al in the air and threw rapid free punches at the blue haired boy. With a final blow to the gut with his left knee Black*star was out cold.

"Looks Like I win." Ed said.

"You Should've held back." Al said turning to normal again.

Ed began to stretched his right arm and left leg. "I did till he pulled the shadow trick."

"And If teacher knew what you said…" The boys shuddered.

"You managed to Knock out Black*Star, That's impressive." Stein rolled up to them as they were talking. "You also managed to break the shadows from the enchanted sword." Ed Scoffed.

"Yah Yah Stein, he wasn't even hard to beat, I was dragging it out." Ed Said, still stretching.

"Really?" Stein asked surprised.

"Yah, I could tell from the beginning." Al said. "Though I am surprised you didn't completely destroy him when he wanted to surpassed god."

"Why." Stein Asked.

"That's none of your concern." Ed Said. Stein laughed a bit, he sounded a bit like Spirit. "What's so funny?" Stein only laughed Harder. "NO SERIOUSLY!"

Suddenly Ed's eyes went wide and he looked around. He mumbled something under his breath that was inaudible.

"Brother Are you ok?" Al Asked.

"I'm Fine, I just heard something." Ed Said and looked at Al. "Its fine don't worry ok?" Ed gave his normal goofy grin.

"If you say so…" Al sighed. "Who would've thought we'd have so much fun here! OH We Should go Shopping to stock our home plus we need ingredients for Apple Pie!" Al Told Ed.

Ed Pulled out his silver pocket watch and checked the time. "It's Only 3, so we should go a check out the place death gave us, and also more research, I did a little research but not a lot... but above all else we should eat and make that pie!" Ed Said swigging an arm around his taller, younger brother. "After all I owe it to yah." Ed smiled at his brother, who responded with a big smile. Ed looked down. "You know Al it's been such along time sense I've seen you smile like that."

"Well now's not the time to get all emotional, lets get going." Al said beginning to drag the older one away. Stein eyed them both, what a strange pair indeed.

~Time Skip to the next day~

Maka sighed as she began to walk to Ed and Al's Apartment, which was not that far way, only a small walk. Soul was walking with her.

"So way do we have to pick the two up again?" Asked Soul.

"Because They barely know the way and what's around, so we can show them around, plus we can get to know the two better, They visited me quite a lot when I was recovering so it's the least we can do." Maka said as she reached the Ed and Al's place. Maka slowly knocked on the door.

There were sounds of crashing and swearing coming from the door. The door finally opened to Alphonse who had a smile on his face. "Hey guys! Come on in." The living room was some what small but the big thing the stood out was a suit of armor standing against the wall.

"What's with the armor?" Soul asked, and Al Stiffened

"Al likes to go to renascence festivals in that suit of armor. It's a hobby." Ed said coming into the room. He had on a Black long sleeve shirt, Jeans, his platform boots, and his gloves. His hair was down and out of its braid.

"Yah a hobby…" All trailed off giving a little laugh at the end.

"So what are you guys doing here?" Ed asked, pulling his golden hair into a ponytail.

"We wanted to know if you guys wanted to hang out today, its Saturday so we can do anything." Maka told the pair.

Ed and Al looked down. "Sorry but Stein already asked us see him about Soul Resonance. Who knows how long it will take maybe tomorrow." Ed Said Stretching his right arm.

Maka was shocked at this statement and pouted a bit. "Oh Well, I guess it can't be helped." She Sighed.

"We can hang out until we have to leave-" Al was a about to finish but Ed grabbed his arm.

"Which is now, we have to go… so sorry. I don't want to anger him. He reminds me of teacher. Come On Al." Ed said while pushing all of them out the door and dragging the younger brother away, and then the 2 completely booked it all the way to school.

The two boys toppled over breathing heavily in front of Stein and his weapon partner, Miss. Marie. The brothers stood up and jokingly saluted the teacher. "We are Here Professor!" Al Said with a smile.

"I can see." The boy faces the turn for joyful to listening. Ed's face had hardened and stared right at Stein.

"So how will we be Resonating our Souls?" Ed Asked.

"We you two are a special case. Your souls are already resonating it almost seems constant. I want you two to amplify your wavelengths; they are already very impressive so it should be easy for you." Stein Said. "I order for you to do this you must each rely on one another and pass the power to each other; this in turn will make the wavelength more powerful."

Ed pondered on this for a minute. _We have to find the power in ourselves and I have to amplify it to Al and In return Al amplifies it to me. _"Hey Al, Spear form please." Ed said. _If I am correct it not much different than alchemy, except instead of finding the power from tectonic activity I take it from my self. With this understanding an attack will become more powerful but for as long as I can hold my focus, loose my focus it could fail and/or rebound, just like alchemy._

"Hey Ed! Are you ok?" Steins voice snapped Ed out of his thoughts. "You spaced out there for a few minutes."

"A few minutes huh? I was just thinking." Ed Said. "Once I do it were should I aim?"

"At me, I will try to block your attack." He Said holding up a transformed Marie.

"All right, Ready Al?" Ed asked and held the spear, Al let out a "Yah" in agreement. "Soul Resonance."


End file.
